Adjustable keepers are known in the latch art field and play a critical role in the proper operation of the latch assemblies. As new demands are placed on the latch assemblies used in developing aircraft and aerospace vehicles, the components of such assemblies are subject to change. Thus the art for adjustable keepers must be further developed in order to meet the new demands of the vehicles in which they are placed. Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to provide a mechanism by which a tension latch assembly may be adjusted reliably and secured in the adjusted condition during the operating conditions to which the vehicle is subjected.